The Rose and the Sword
by Lolanae
Summary: A rogue and paladin share adventures in the land of Norrath.


**_To those that follow me from my Arrow fic, this is just an old story of mine from my roleplaying days in Everquest. It's also where my user name comes from. Lolanae and Leiella were characters I created in the game. Binuru was my husband's. Talked about this on Tumblr some, and decided to post it over here. I might add more stories from their adventures as I dig them up on my hard drive. _**

* * *

The crisp, salty ocean breeze gently blew her golden hair in her eyes. She pulled a leather tie for inside her boot and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Her body felt like a live wire with excitement. The Keep was quiet, and by all normal accounts, she should be sleeping. The joy she felt of finally being accepted into the Knights was keeping her awake. Her walk was proving interesting as the stories of her childhood were coming to life before her eyes with each step.

As she rounded the corner to enter the garden, her breath caught in her chest. Her hand fidgeted with the silver key around her neck without thinking about it. "Mom, it's beautiful. More beautiful that your stories and drawings could have ever allowed me to imagine." She whispered softly.

The thin framed girl continued her walk, heading towards the chapel. Softly dancing candle light radiated outward from the opened door. She silently made her way up to the door and stopped when she saw a man at the front of the chapel knelt in prayer. The sight was intriguing. He wore the clothes of a squire, yet his body gave away another story. His arms were muscular from years of training. There were scars as well. Ones earned in battle, not something that a squire would ever see.

She eased a little farther into the chapel. The man kept his stoic pose. Not moving. If she had not known better, she would question if he was even breathing. His wavy red hair barely grazed his collar. The entire sight was something she could not look away from. She wanted to help him. To see what was causing him so much worry or hurt. The man's human knelt frame was almost as tall as the girl was fully standing. Her elven statue short and sprite-like. She reached out her hand and gently touched the man's shoulder. He jumped slightly as he turned towards her. His ice blue eyes were breath taking. She realized who he was then.

Before he could say anything, "Sir Binuru, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to bother you. My curiosity got the better of me. You looked like something was wrong. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"It's fine. I was contemplating some recent events." He turned completely around, examining the elf. She wore the clothes of a rogue – light chain mail. "Who are you and how did you know who I was?"

"My name is Lolanae, sir. And I know who you are thanks to my mother. She told me stories of the Knights, as well as showed me pictures that she had drawn." The elf explained as she pulled the silver key from around her neck. "She told me that when I joined the Knights one day, to seek you out, and give you this. She said that you were always nice and helpful to her, and that I was to ask if you would watch out for me."

Binuru took the key and rubbed his calloused fingers over the smooth silver. His eyes betrayed the stoicism of his face. She read the shock and surprise easily. "Wait a minute?" He looked up at the wood elf. "Who is your mother?"

A sparkle danced across the wood elf's blue eyes, "Leiella Silverwing."

* * *

The rogue giggled at the reaction on Binuru's face. She had shocked him, and that amused her greatly.

"But how?" He asked. "You look to be full blood elven. Lei was a human."

Lola smirked, "You have a high elven father and a human mother, yet you retain the hardened human frame."

Binuru nodded and smirked in return. "I'm curious just how many stories you know."

"In all honesty, Lei was a foster mother of sorts. My parents died ages ago. It's a long story for another day." She looked up briefly at Binuru.

Binuru saw the pain in her eyes, but he did not press her. He was very intrigued by this sprite little wood elf. Binuru lightly touched her hand. His hands were rough feeling next to her smooth skin. Rough, but warm. Lolanae smiled. "Why don't you go get some rest? It's very late. We can talk some more tomorrow."

The blonde wood elf nodded, "Will you be turning in as well?"

Binuru shook his head, "Not yet. I need to stay here for a bit more."

"Why is that?" she asked.

He sighed a little, "That is a long story as well."

"Fine. We will talk again tomorrow." Lolanae lightly kissed his knuckles. "Take care, Sir Binuru."

"Just Bin is fine," He smiled.

"Good night, Bin."

"You too, Lolanae."

"Lola is fine." She smiled as she turned and walked out.

Binuru stood, looking at the door of the Chapel for a moment. He turned back around and knelt down. He rubbed his fingers over the key and smiled.

"Oh Erollisi, what do you have planned?" Bin whispered as he returned to his prayers.

* * *

Lolanae awoke with the sun the following morning. She got dressed in a loose fitting tunic, a pair of leather trousers and leather boots. Lola tied her golden hair into a pony tail with a piece of blue silk ribbon. After getting ready, she made her way to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

"I wonder if Bin will be there," she thought to herself.

The Mess Hall held a mix of individuals. Elves, gnomes, barbarians, humans and a few halfings. There was one ogre as well. Lola smiled at him, as she remembered stories from her mother. Out of all the people eating their morning meal, Binuru was nowhere to be found. Making her way to get her meal, Lola overheard talk about Binuru being in trouble. She wrinkled her nose, wondering what could have happened. Lolanae grabbed enough fruit for two people and a small glass bottle of water. Putting it all inside a small pouch that she found sitting on a table, she walked out towards the Chapel.

The inside of the Chapel was dimly lit by candles and sunlight breaking through the stained glass windows. Binuru still remained where Lola had left him the night before. "Might you take a moment from your thoughts for a bite to eat?" She spoke softly.

"Maybe," he said, with a grin, as he turned around.

"There was not much to choose from that was easy to transport, so I hope fruit and water will do for now."

Bin nodded, "It will be fine. I haven't eaten in days to be honest."

Lola looked at him with worry, "What could you have done to require a punishment so severe? I cannot see the Knights setting a punishment upon such a respected member."

He smirked at her. She was just as observant as Leiella, if not more. "Let's go sit in the garden and talk."

* * *

Lolanae sat down under the flower covered arbor. The ocean breeze from around the Keep blew the blonde tendrils that framed her face. Binuru sat down on the ground and chuckled. "Leiella always sat there."

"Very neat." Lola smiled as she opened the bag of fruit. She passed an apple to Binuru and took one for herself.

"Thank you," he said taking a bite of the apple. "Do you know that you are the first one to check on me in days?"

"That's sad. Punishment or not, kindness is still warranted." Lola said, taking a dagger from inside her boot to slice her apple with.

"The tools, frame, and skills of a rogue, yet the wise words of a studied scholar. Just how old are you, Lolanae?"

She giggled, "Near your age, I believe." Lolanae munched on her apple.

"You are not going to tell me one more detail until I cough up what happened, are you?" Binuru said slyly.

"Nope," Lola said, finishing her apple.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are too curious for your own good?"

"Yes. Many times." Lolanae chuckled as she drank some water.

"Fine," Binuru sighed in defeat, yet with a slight smile. "A few days ago, I was rather un-becoming to what it means to be a Knight. My punishment was not so tough. I've been worse on myself than the High Council has been."

Lolanae watched him closely. The look in his blue eyes was so sincere, yet there was a hint of else there. His wavy red hair danced in front og his face as the breeze blew by. "Will everything be okay, Binuru?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, I think so." He felt so at ease with her around. "It's been a dark couple of years, and this was the final straw."

"I'm sorry." Lola said softly.

"For what?"

"Making you talk about this."

Binuru smiled, "Don't be, Lola. To be honest, it is nice to have someone to talk to that seems to actually care."

She blushed slightly, "I'm glad that I could help."

He did not let on that he noticed her blushing, "Now, your turn, how is Leiella?"

Lolanae closed her eyes briefly, and then gently picked a rose from the arbor. She held it to her nose and smile. "Want to take a walk with me, Binuru?" Lolanae asked, handing him the rose.

He took the rose in one hand and Lola's hand in the other. "I certainly will." Binuru was wondering about his old friend, yet something about the young elf's reaction pained his heart.


End file.
